Cross Marian
Cross Marian (クロス・マリアン , Kurosu Marian ) was an Exorcist and General of the Black Order. Though technically a member of the European Branch, he was notorious for disappearing for years on end and expressed a great disdain for returning to Headquarters. He was the master of Allen Walker, and one of the only people who knew of Mana Walker's true intentions concerning the boy. Cross was the leader of Marian Unit. Appearance Cross's most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. He has a goatee and eyes the same shade of red as his hair and wears wire-framed glasses. In the manga, when Allen is rescued by him during Noah's Ark Arc, he is seen to be wearing a skull, after which the skull shrinks back to a cross over his right eye, possibly due to a curse.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 169 He wears explorer type clothing and wears a hat, though he has been seen in a kimono when hiding out in Edo. He always carries his weapon on a holster on his leg. Personality Cross Marian was a man who loved to gamble and drink. When he gambled, he made extravagant bets and, if he lost, he never paid, leaving Allen or someone else to do so. He loved very few things: women, wine, money and beautiful things. When in battle himself, he behaved in a cold and uncaring manner. He was shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who was hard to please. In fact, he usually refers to Allen as "idiot apprentice" or stupid pupil in the English manga. Most of the Black Order consider Cross to be a great man, which he was. However, he was normally rude and tough on Allen. This could be because Allen was his apprentice and thus he had to be hard on him. Allen fears and hates him, which is hinted from the fact most of his flashbacks about Cross end with some kind of traumatizing (usually humorous) experience for him. Despite all this, Cross has shown a softness underneath his rough exterior for people such as Allen,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 113 Anita,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 103 and Lenalee D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110.But, his soft side seems to show with women in general. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 48 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 2 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 5 *Vagrancy: 5 History Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a renowned scientist, and the creator of Timcampy. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 67 It is unknown how he gained his Anti-Akuma Weapon, though it is likely he was found to be an Accommodator while working so closely to Innocence. Some time after becoming an Exorcist, he came to know Mana and Nea Walker. At some point, Cross met a woman named Mother. After the death of Nea and Mana, Cross took Allen into his care. He brought him to Mother, and along with Barba he took care of a traumatized Allen, even washing his dirty laundry. When Allen finally recovered he began training him to be an Exorcist. Initially, Cross is only seen through flashbacks, the most important scene being after Allen's training was complete. Cross is revealed to have told Allen he was ready to become an Exorcist and left him with vague orders on how to get to the Black Order European Branch to officially join. When asked by Allen if he would be coming or not, Cross replied that he hated going to Headquarters and hit Allen on the head with a hammer, leaving him with Timcanpy and unconscious in India. Afterwards, he went to Baron Arystar Krory III's castle and gave him a strange plant named Roseanne.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 72 The plant bit Krory and gave him the power of his Parasitic Innocence. He then went to China hunting the Millennium Earl and met a major ally of the Order, Anita.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 182 He stayed with Anita for a while, tracking the Earl and eradicating the Akuma in the area. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc Cross left China for Japan and landed in Edo (Tokyo in modern times). Cross went into hiding to avoid being spotted by the Earl and Akuma.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 155 While doing what he could to reduce the sheer amount of Akuma while in hiding, he also watched the Earl's movements and knew the Ark was nearly ready to be used. Noah's Ark arc When his apprentice and his team, along with Tiedoll's team, faced off against the Noah clan, Cross watched from afar. When the Earl and the Noah enter the Ark, Cross entered, unseen, with them.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 53 After the events of fighting with the Noah and facing off against Tyki Mikk, Allen was about to through the ark before Cross saved him and revealed himself. Cross then battled the maddened Tyki, unleashing The Grave of Maria and using her abilities to block those accompanying Allen (Lenalee Lee, Chaozii Han and Lavi) from Tyki's view as he fought a one-on-one fight with the Noah.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Pages 182-183 Cross overwhelmed Tyki during the fight with his amazing firing speed, the Noah eventually falling from the injuries he received during his previous fight with Allen, as well as the fight with Cross. Before Cross could finish Tyki off, the Earl intervened and saved Tyki.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 15 Cross and the Earl exchanged a few words, revealing they know one another well, before the Earl disappeared with Tyki into Road's door and left Cross and the others to deal with the crumbling of the Ark. Cross brought Allen and Lenalee to the room where the Akuma Egg was being held, giving Allen vague orders to stop the download of the Ark before using his sorcery to transport Allen to a room with a piano.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Pages 51-52 When Allen hesitated, unsure of what to do, Cross shouted at Allen over their communicators, telling him to stop the download. He asks if Allen sees a piano in the room, while Lenalee also calls out to him, asking if he's ok. Allen notices Cross and Lenalee's voices seem to be coming from the same place, and tells him to stop touching her. Cross insists they don't have much floor space to work with, while thinking how great it is to be holding Lenalee in his arms. Cross then shouts at Allen to play the piano. While Allen initially was more focused on Cross close proximity with Lenalee, he used the musical score hidden within Timcanpy to stop the download of the Ark -after receiving encouragment from lenalee while Cross protected Lenalee by slowing the download in their area with his magic.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 62 After the download of the Ark was stopped, Allen and Lenalee are shocked by Cross' knowledge of the Ark, Allen just about to question his master before Lavi started shouting for Allen to "come and get it" over the communicators, Lavi trying to lure Allen out of hiding with the promise of food.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 91 Afterwards, while Allen, Kanda, Chaozii and Lavi explored the Ark, Cross stayed with Lenalee in the room with the piano as she tended to Krory, Cross expresses that she's gotten better at showing her feelings than before. Lenalee wonders when Cross made it to the ark. He comments he was there when they faced Tyki, but had he known she was there, he'd have come sooner. He comments her hair was beautiful and the loss was regrettable. Lenalee remarks that Anita said the same thing, causing Cross to become somber, telling Lenalee that he'd told Anita not to follow him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 103 Allen and the other guys are seen running into the room, saying that Cross was a womanizer and that leaving the General and Lenalee alone was a mistake. Allen screams that it's a crime, and Lavi screams that they were too late. Lenalee tries to assure them that they have the wrong idea, but Cross interrupts, shouting to Allen that sixteen is a fully grown woman. When the Cross unit and the Tiedoll unit reunited and prepared to head back to Asia Branch via the Ark, Roufa and Allen have a reunion, where she cries happily that he's save. Allen attempts to calm her, until Cross shoves him aside. He asks if Roufa is his girlfriend, but Allen just questions where Cross is going. Cross sweats, commenting that he feels like making a run for it. Lenalee embraces him, begging him not to leave. Cross is stopped in his tracks, finding himself unable to deny Lenalee, while Lenalee was just thinking about not wanting to chase after him again. Allen theorizes that was the reason lenalee was placed in the Cross Unit.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110 Invasion of Headquarters arc While the younger Exorcists recovered from the injuries in the medical ward, the inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie held a meeting with the heads of the Order's Branches, the Supervisor Komui Lee and the Generals.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Pages 128-129 It became known that Cross is one of the people who have the will of the Fourteenth Noah, and Lvellie questioned Cross about Allen's role in restoring the Ark, accusing Cross of knowing what Allen was and picking him up purely for that reason. Lvellie then revealed that Allen would be facing an Inquisition. While Komui managed to buy time by requesting that Lvellie give him a full explanation in the form of a written report, Cross invited Lvellie to do whatever he wanted with Allen. The Inspector assured him he would, then ordered Cross to remain in Headquarters, assigning attendants to keep an eye on him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 146 Despite being detained, Cross does what he can to make himself comfortable. He demands his attendant get him Romanee Conti wine, yelling that he doesn't care if they have to pay for it themselves. He has invited fellow general, Klaud Nine to drink with him, sating that he likes to drink with women..D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 156 When Allen found Cross and attempted to question him, Cross' attendants dragged Allen away, telling Allen that he was forbidden to speak to the General. Shortly after, the Noah Lulu Bell and an army of Level 3 Akuma invade the European Branch Headquarters, using the Earl's black Ark.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 182 Lulu Bell is soon joined by several Skulls who begin to inspect Science Division scientists, and just as Reever Wenhamm is about to be killed trying to defend his men, Allen Walker and Bookman intervene, starting to fight the Akuma forces.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 23 Allen, Bookman and the scientists who are still able to move and make talismans attempt to stop the Akuma from stealing the Akuma Egg, but they are overwhelmed. The Egg is just about to be taken when the Generals, along with Noise Marie and Miranda Lotto, arrive,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 55 Miranda using her Innocence to reverse the time of the black Ark taking the Egg and holding it in place as the Generals, Cross Marian included, start to fight.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 142, Page 67 After the fight and just as it seemed the Generals had managed to stop the Akuma forces, Miranda Lotto is captured by Lulu Bell, who took her water form to cut off Miranda's oxygen and force her to stop her invocation.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 81 Cross and the other Generals initially attempt to fight Lulu Bell off, but when it became obvious that they couldn't hit her, they turn, instead, to destroying the Egg, despite the fact that they might kill Miranda doing it. Cross hesitated for a moment, but agreed to the plan and prepared Judgment.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Pages 93-94 The General's attack severely damaged the Egg as it sank into the black ark, and as the Generals watch it, Winters Socalo remarked that Cross is heartless for firing while 'he' was down there. Cross simply replied that he hadn't tried to hit him, and that 'he' was the 'transcendent' one, the scene changing to show Allen protecting Miranda and delivering one final hit to the Egg while fleeing. Allen flatly remarked to Cross that what he had done "wasn't very nice", to which Cross replied that he had faith in Allen,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 103 revealing that Cross had known Allen had jumped into the line of fire to save Miranda but had fired, anyway. Before anyone can relax, a Level 4 Akuma is born. After it attacks Allen, it uses its scream to debilitate the others in the area, Cross summoning Maria and having her use her Carte Garde to control his body.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 144 The Level 4 then attacks General Froi Tiedoll's Maker of Eden, which is protecting the injured scientists, and collapses the entire floor, the Generals, Cross included, disappearing into the hole.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 149 The Level 4 then turned its attention to Komui Lee, and as Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker fight to protect him, Lenalee's Dark Boots evolve, allowing her to fight evenly with the Level 4. When the Akuma attempted to throw Lenalee and Allen off of itself, Cross reappeared, intervening with Maria's Carte Garde and making it stay still long enough for Lenalee to kick Allen's sword through the Akuma's stomach.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84 Cross then ordered Komui to cancel the evacuation, stating he wanted to turn the Akuma into a specimen. After sending Komui off to deal with the problems in the rest of the building,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 89 Cross proceeded to help Allen and Lenalee fight the Akuma, using Judgment to shoot it five times and remarking that one bullet was for everyone the Akuma had killed, while the other four were for ruining his clothes.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 97 The Akuma attempted to flee, but Generals Nine and Socalo blocked off its only exit, and as Hevlaska closed the door to her chambers and locked the Akuma inside, Lenalee delivered the final blow and destroyed its body. When a piece of the Akuma's face landed beside Cross, still alive and taunting them, Cross shot it, covering his actions with the pretense of an accidental sneeze that made him squeeze the trigger.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 109 As the people in the building began to pull themselves together and mourn, the long fight over, Cross spoke to Lvellie, telling him that he would tell everything he knew about the Fourteenth as long as he was allowed to talk to Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 121 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc After Cross left with Lvellie for Central, Headquarters is moved to a new location. It is there that Allen and Cross meet again, in a room heavily guarded by CROW members and with Allen's body bound by CROW talismans.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 95 Even though they knew they were being monitored, Allen and Cross talked, Cross telling Allen about Mana Walker's older brother, the Fourteenth Noah.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 97 Cross then revealed that when Mana adopted Allen, Mana had implanted the Fourteenth's will within Allen, making Allen the Fourteenth's successor. The fact that Allen knew the song to control the Ark is considered evidence enough of the Fourteenth's attempt to return to the world. When Allen seemed to go into shock from this revelation, Cross struck him, making Allen snap back to attention enough to ask questions. Cross then told Allen as the Fourteenth awoke in his mind, Allen would slowly lose control and be completely consumed by the Noah. When Allen asked him if when Mana had told Allen that he loved him he meant him, Allen, or him, the Fourteenth, Cross replied that, after the Fourteenth's death, Mana seemed to lose touch with reality.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 Cross hugs Allen, saying the fourteenth should have chosen a good for nothing as his host. He then says hat he wouldn't be able to make fun of Tiedoll anymore, making reference to the fact that General Froi Tiedoll shows open affection for his pupils, and now he himself is doing the very same thing, by hugging Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 113 Cross then asked Allen what he would do if he (Cross) told him (Allen) that he would kill someone he cared for when he became the Fourteenth. The rest of Allen and Cross' conversation is not seen until later, during a flashback as Lvellie and Komui review the recorded session of Allen and Cross' meeting. Through this flashback, it is revealed that after dropping the bombshell on Allen that he would kill someone he cared for, Cross abruptly attempted to walk off, remarking that there was another side to the war.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 121 When Allen head-butted Timcanpy and sent the golem sailing to smack into the back of Cross' head, Cross turned back on Allen to attack him, in return, while the CROW members in the room attempt to hold them back from one another. With the time he had bought, Allen told Cross that when he had joined the Black Order that he had promised Mana that he would keep going, and that that promise was one that he, Allen, had made, not the Fourteenth, and that he would not let the Fourteenth have his body.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 125 After that, Cross returned to his room, where he reminisced that coming to the Order had apparently done Allen some good. There was then a knock at his door, and Cross was seen drawing his Innocence, Judgment.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 132 The scene briefly shifted to Allen, who wakes from a nap with Lenalee and Johnny thinking of his master, and when the focus shifted back to Cross he was sitting limply in his window, a large amount of blood spattered against the windowpanes, Judgment laying on the floor beside him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 135 Outside of Cross' room, his attendants woke from naps they didn't remember laying down for, immediately attempting to check on Cross. When they received no answer from his room, one opened the door and stepped inside, freezing when he saw an apparently dead Cross Marian. The attendant then shut the door and ordered the other attendant to go for help, and while the second ran off the first charged back into Cross' room with his gun drawn upon hearing a crash. The attendant was stunned to see Cross' body gone, the window broken and his mask and Judgment left behind,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 141 and it is said that on that day, Cross Marian disappeared again.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 142 A later investigation, performed by Komui and Hevlaska, revealed that Judgment no longer recognizes Cross as its Accommodator.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 183 Komui's new secretary, Brigitte Fey, Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo and Froi Tiedoll are all present for this analysis. When Klaud suggested that Cross abandoned Judgment for fear of becoming a Fallen One, Brigitte asked that the Generals not tell anyone about the findings. When Tiedoll asked Komui if it was possible for Cross to have escaped, Komui remarked that all of the blood at the scene of the crime had belonged to Cross, and that judging from the amount of blood lost and the gunshot to the side of Cross' mask that wounds of that magnitude would have been fatal. Tiedoll then passively suggested the attack was planned by Central.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 184 In Cross' room, Allen and Lvellie have met, Lvellie studying the scene and Allen pursuing Timcanpy, who has apparently been returning to the room often to mourn. Lvellie and Allen accuse one another of the incident, but as it happens Lvellie knew that it wasn't Allen who had attacked Cross, but someone from Central, though he does not know who.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 188 Phantom Thief G arc Later, Allen discovered a recorded message Cross had left for him on Timcanpy, Cross' voice saying:D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Pages 26-27 "Allen... I've been wondering, do you like Tim? I said to look after him for me... but I always intended to give him to you. I've told Tim that he can do as he pleases. You may not want to listen to someone like me who carries the will of the Fourteenth... but if you think either of us is forcing you to walk a certain path... I want you to know that's not true. A path forms behind you as you walk. The earth you step on is compressed, leaving a print. You're the only one who can make your path. So stop walking in Mana's shoes. Walk in your own... if you haven't given up." After listening to the message with Howard Link, Allen remarked that the recording sounded like Cross' will, which makes him angry because that type of behavior wasn't like Cross at all.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 29 Seed of Destruction arc Much later, during Allen's confrontation with the sentient Innocence 'Apocryphos' (at the time disguised as the unnamed Cardinal), Allen is able to see inside Appocryphos' mind, as he sees what happened to Cross the night he disappeared. Disguised at the unnamed Cardinal, Apocryphos is shown holding Cross' own Innocence, Judgment, to Cross' head, Cross remarking that when he met Allen, Allen wasn't called "Allen" .He also stated that he should have noticed his mistake sooner.D.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 203 Searching for A.W. arc He is shown in a flashback chapter, at the start of the arc, that shows of him caring for Allen, after first taking him in. He in his church with Mother, a patron, who assists him in his struggle of caring for the traumatized child, and who also watches over the church when Cross away.D.Gray-Man Reverse, Novel 1, Chapter 1: The Traveling Clergyman. After some words and prodding by Cross, Allen finally speaks/ However, Cross is confused because he's now speaking like Mana instead of rudely like he used to. Mother asks if it matters since Allen is only a vessel for Neah, and if the memories of Mana hold Allen together, shouldn't it be fine. Cross pauses for a moment, but agrees that it doesn't matter, and that he doesn't care what happens to "Allen." In present day, mother wonders about the fates of Allen and Cross. Shortly after, Allen then shows up at her doorstep with a smile. Mother thinks to herself that Cross really did care about Allen, otherwise Allen wouldn't look the way he did. D.Gray-Man Volume 23, Manga Chapter 206 We later see Cross appear in present time to speak with Allen, who is confused on where he is. Cross explains that he's in Neah sub-conscious memories, where he will disappear. He and Allen talk briefly, as he tries to persuade Allen to rest and not fight the takeover, otherwise his suffering would be worse. He offers to stay with Allen if he's afraid, declaring himself Allen's master no matter what -holding out his hand for Allen to take. Allen is tempted to give in, but refuses, after remembering his promise to Lenalee, saying that he intends to keep walking. Cross calls Allen a wolf in sheep's clothing, and says he must keeping walking alone, before pointing him to a mansion where Katerina Eve Campbell lives. It's where he is to go and get all the answers, if he awakens again. Allen smiles, thinking that Cross is an illusion, but admits that he is still happy to see him again. With parting words, Cross disappears shortly afterward, leaving a confused Allen behind, who thinks to himself that Cross may not have been an illusion after all. Later, we see Road, thinking about how she can't connect her dream to Allen's, despite many attempts, but is happy that he will now go to the mansion. She goes on to say she wants Cross to stay asleep until then, revealing that he's still alive. D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 25, Chapter 222 Powers and Abilities Skilled Marksman: Cross is shown to be skilled with his gun-like Innocence in all of its forms and can fire his gun rapidly, to the point where a Level Four Akuma couldn't see more than one shot out of six.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Pages 94-96 Scientist: Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a renowned scientist.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 145, Page 106 Sorcery: Cross is noted to be quite skilled and well-versed in magic, able to use spells. With these spells, he has been seen binding Skull sorcery, disguising himself as a Skull, transporting people from one location to another, and binding the Innocence of a deceased Exorcist, Maria, to himself, allowing him to use her Anti-Akuma Weapon. The incantations Cross has been seen usingD.Gray-Man-Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 51 are the same as the ones Skulls have been seen using,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 19 though the final command ("Take Effect, Bind" in Cross' case and "System Conversion, Arise" in the Skull's case) seems to change the intent of the spell. Akuma Modification: It is revealed by Bookman that Cross has the unique ability to convert Akuma, making them work under his orders.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 154 The method of this conversion however is unknown, and converted Akuma who slip out of Cross' control and back under the Earl's influence automatically self-destruct, destroying their soul. Innocence Judgment (断罪者 (ジャジメント), Jajimento): This equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a large caliber autorevolver. Cross was able to fire several bullets in rapid succession, often emptying his rounds in a split-second. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit (even on barriers). It was later revealed the Judgement no longer recognized Cross as its wielder. *'Bullets of Condemnation': These bullets do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 11 * Arrow Of Original Sin (原罪の矢, Genzai no ya): Forms the shape of a demon-like bow around Judgment as a cross symbol appears in front of it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 84 * Sin Annihilation Level: Cross can temporarily boost his synchronization rate with Judgment to increase the damage dealt with his attacks. He is seen using the "Triple Damage" level against Lulu Bell.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 94 Grave of Maria (聖母ノ柩 (グレイヴ・オブ・マリア), Gureivu obu Maria): This parasitic-type Innocence doesn't belong to General Cross himself, but to Maria, an Exorcist with a parasite type Innocence. It has been remarked by Allen that Cross is able to use magic to control Maria's corpse during a fight therefore allowing him to also use her Innocence. It takes the form of a large, flattened coffin wrapped with a long chain. When the chain is removed, the coffin opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy dress with a large bow tied over her eyes, which makes it slightly reminiscent of a butterfly. This 'woman' is in fact the corpse of Maria. Lavi has pointed out that Cross Marian's use of the "Grave of Maria" anti-Akuma weapon is unorthodox and forbidden.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 181 *'Magdala Curtain' (聖母ノ加護 (マグダラ・カーテン), Magudara kāten), Maria uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 179 *'Carte Garde' (脳傀儡 (カルテ・ ガルテ), Karute garute) which allows her (or Cross) to control the person's movements by affecting the brains of both humans and Akuma.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 130, Page 34D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84 Major Battles * Cross Marian VS Skulls * Cross Marian VS Tyki Mikk * Cross Marian and other generals VS level 3 and giant Akumas * Cross Marian and other generals VS Lulubell * Cross Marian, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker VS level 4 Akuma * Cross Marian VS Apocryphos Relationships [[Nea D. Campbell|'Nea D. Campbell']]: 'It is unknown the extent of their relationship. They are partners,, working together toward their own goals. According to Nea, he only worked together with Cross because he had no choice. According to Hoshino, Cross got involved with Nea unwillingly. Nea mentions that he had to pay Cross' debts at one point.And Cross has mentioned promising Nea that he would watch over Mana. 'Allen Walker:Cross is the man who takes charge of and acts as Allen's master after Mana's death though he abandoned him in India three months prior to the story and sent him to the Order to become an exorcist, as he did not want to go back to headquarters. It is shown he was not the best guardian, often abandoning Allen, teaching him how to gamble at a young age, and even having Allen pay for all his debts. Allen would sometimes gamble to make money for both of them if they were very broke. It is revealed that Allen's rude treatment by Cross was actually attempt to make him break his "Mana's Mask" and reveal his original rough personality which is his true self. Despite this, the two do care for each other as Cross does keep tabs on Allen especially due to his awareness that Allen is the 14th Earl.. In turn, Allen was greatly distraught when he saw the room filled with Marian Cross's blood and believing him to be dead. Later on, he also mentions that even if the Cross he's seeing is an illusion, he is happy to see him again. Hoshino, the author, mentions that Cross regards Allen as his child and finds him very cute. She also states that he loves Allen's dark side, which is why he likes teasing him more and more. Anime filler changed their relationship somewhat, where Cross is shown being more cruel to Allen than he was in the manga. Cross has run off and left Allen to be beaten by thugs. Forced him to gamble for money when he wasn't in need of any, due to living off of rich lovers. And had Allen so scarred that he believed generals could never be good people because of him. [[Malcolm C. Lvellie|'Malcolm C. Lvellie']]:' He and Cross seem to have an adversarial relationship. Cross finally returned to HQ after disappearing for four years. Cross is very brazen toward Lvellie -sitting with his feet on the table, and pretending to be asleep during questioning, shortly before giving an obviously half-hearted answer. Lvellie takes offense at his behavior, believing that Cross thinks him to be a fool. He reveals that he knew more about Cross than he could anticipate. Cross becomes very shocked by this revaluation. At the end of their meeting, Lvellie decides that Cross will be detained and guarded within HQ, while being given a management position. He and Allen will be forbidden to have contact. They later call a truce however, knowing that the Earl won't wait on them to get things together. Cross agrees to tell Lvellie everything about the fourteenth if he will be allowed to speak with Allen. Later in the manga, we hear from Link, to Nea, that Cross and Lvellie worked out an agreement for Link to be the new collaborator for The Fourteenth. [[Anita|'Anita]]: 'The owner of a large brothel in China. She's one of Cross' lovers, and deeply in love with him, just as her mother was. She was very depressed upon thinking he'd been killed/ But she then boards a ship to Edo to help his team find him, after hearing he may be alive. Cross in turn cares a great deal for her, stating that she was a good woman. He was sad to hear of her death, saying he'd told her not to follow him. He then says good women tend to be more simple-minded. [[Lenalee Lee|'Lenalee Lee]]:' Cross seems to be very fond of her. during the fiasco on the ark, Cross holds her close to protect her. Later, Cross flirts with her, saying she was become a beautiful woman, but it's a shame about her hair loss. It turns out, Komui put Lenalee in the Cross Unit to keep him from running away. When Cross tries to run away, Lenalee hugs him and begs him to stay. He's stopped in his tracks, and looks at her, saying she's too cute to refuse. Thus, he ends up staying and attending a meeting at HQ, where he comes under the scrutiny of Director Lvellie. [[Klaud Nine|'Klaud Nine]]:' A fellow general of The Order. A one-sided attraction on Cross' part. He thinks highly of Klaud, stating that she's always been a good woman. While being detained at HQ, he invites Klaud to drink with him, saying he loves drinking with women, and that Klaud is just as lovely as ever after four years apart. Klaud's feelings for Cross don't appear to be complimentary. She doesn't fall for his charms, brushing off his compliments -stating that he's still hopeless after 4 years. [[Komui Lee|'Komui Lee]]:''' They don't have much interaction, but appear to have a cordial relationship. Komui seems to trust Cross. During the HQ attack, he asks Cross if he can handle the Akuma with Allen and Lenalee. Cross miles, and tells Komui they everything is fine, and that he's free to go. Komui gives him a smile in return. After the attacks, Cross is heading to central with Lvellie. Komui states that he is need at HQ after everything that's transpired, otherwise he'd go with Cross. Cross responds that he's only going for a chat, before jokingly calling Komui his mother and wondering when he started worrying so much. Komui admits he's not worried about Cross himself, he's worried about him running away, prompting Cross to laugh. Anime vs. Manga There are some key differences in Cross portrayal with the anime and the manga. The former added in filler episodes and events, or changed things, to play up Cross as being a bad person, and villainized him more than Hoshino's manga characterization. * In the anime, episodes 25, and later 27, Allen is shown to believes all Exorcist Generals are sociopaths that don't care about people, and can't possibly be kind, due to his relationship with Cross. Nowhere in the manga do we see or hear this from Allen. * A filler scene in episode 25 has Yeegar make comments about Cross being a terrible person. He praises Cross' will to destroy akuma, but states that Cross is not good at human interaction. This was complete filler, added by TMS. * Going further on episode 27: ''My Master, General Cross''. The entire episode was filler. None of the things that happen in this episode were shown, or referenced to, in the manga, and some things even contradicted the manga, or Hoshino's words on Cross. During the story, Allen mentions Cross being the lover of a rich Maharajah's widow. Lenalee is shock, and Allen tells Lenalee that Cross likes rich women. The D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark'-, by Hoshino, Cross is stated to like "good" women. Allen is shown doing slave labor to make money for Cross -working in deserts, on loading docks, and mining. In the manga, Allen only mentions he gambled for money -none of the other things had ever been hinted. Allen also states that he only gambled when he and Cross were really broke. In this episode, Cross forces Allen to gamble and steals his money even when he's living in a palace with a rich widow at the time, which contradicts Allen only gambling when they really needed money. Cross is shown telling Allen to bring him a lion, which characterizes him the same as the abusive ring master of the circus Allen worked for as a while, who threw him into a cage with a lion at one point. * Manga-wise, in the food vendor's flashback, Cross is travelling with a suitcase, and speaking with the vendor while boarding a train. In the anime's version, Cross is carrying no luggage on his journey, and he passes by the vendor, while stealing food off of his cart. * Liberties were taken with the first chapter of the Reverse novels. Episodes 29 and 30 adapted the first chapter of Reverse, but changed many things. In the anime, Allen and Lenalee go to see Mother, to ask about Cross' whereabouts. Mother says she doesn't know where Cross is, and doesn't care about someone who leaves nothing but debts behind. In ''Reverse, Allen goes to see mother shortly after Cross leaves him in India, because he can't find HQ. Thus Lenalee was not with him, and he wasn't looking for Cross. Mother was not shown as saying she didn't care about Cross. All she mentions is that she knows about HQ and where it is, and that she's in charge of looking after the church while Cross is away. * In the manga -chapter 137, where the guards drag Allen out of Cross' room, Cross is surprised at their quick response. In the anime, when Allen gets caught by the guards, Cross smirks and hums mockingly at Allen, while waving him off. * In the manga, during his hug with Allen, he shows remorse over Allen being the host and asks if something always has to be sacrificed to protect something else. He then mentions that he can't laugh at Tiedoll anymore -for openly showing his affection to his pupil. In the anime, both of these were omitted. And he goes straight to telling Allen he will kill someone when the 14th awakens. * Allen begins to scold Cross about his love for Mana, and how he doesn't care about the 14th, and won't let him use his body. In the manga, Cross is shown with a more somber disposition during Allen's speech. In the anime, Cross has a typical scowl on his face -appearing to be angry, rather than somber like his manga counterpart. * During the scene in Cross' bedroom, in chapter 169, we have another case of the anime changing his facial expression. When Cross reminisces about Allen, he has a more sentimental smile, shortly before commenting on Allen's cheekiness. In the anime, his expression is toned down from sentimental, to a simple smirking expression. * In chapter 206, it opens with the flashback of Cross and Allen saying goodbye to Mother and Ba Ba. Mother calls him Walker, and Cross assures him the name suits him. Afterward, Mother, fondly watches Cross leaving, and comments that she's seen Cross off many times, but his radiance that day still remains with her. In Hallow, episode 13, Mother's line about Cross is omitted. * Also, again, Cross' facial expression is changed in the anime's episode. In the manga, when Cross is sitting by Allen's bedside, he has a sympathetic, possibly more guilty, expression as he looks to Allen. In the anime, he is shown scowling in annoyance at Allen instead. Trivia * Hoshino uses Western order for her names. So, Cross is his first name. * Cross' name could be a reference / pun to The Marian Cross. * Cross likes visiting the red light districts, good women, and expensive wine (Romanée-Conti) and dislikes dirty bastards.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 48 * Character info states he is of very lively nature, and flutters around with a tendency to get burned.D.Gray-Man, Charagray * According to Anita, Cross also likes rainy weather.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76 * Hoshino draws Cross wearing a crucifix necklace. In the 2006 anime, the crucifix is taken out. * According to Hoshino, in one of the fanbooks, Cross sleeps in the nude, so he can tan, and smoke in the morning before getting dressed. * Cross' character quote in the fanbook is "Sake is the best medicine." which seems to hint that Cross drowns his sorrows. * In a Jump SQ panel, Allen says underneath Cross' bed, in Mother's house, is filled with things that he got from his lovers, pictures, accessories, and silverware. * Hoshino has drawn Cross in priest attire a few times. Seems possible he was, or could still be, a priest. Allen calls him a priest in Reverse, after first meeting him. Ba Ba, refers to him as "father." Also, in Reverse, Allen goes to visit Mother in the Church she resides. Mother mentions she's in charge of watching over it when Cross is away. * Cross's favorite wine is Romanée-Conti. It is often priced anywhere between $500 - $24,000 per bottle, depending on vintage. It is considered to be one the finest and most expensive red wines in the world. * In the oneshot Zone it is shown that while Cross does possess two pieces of Innocence, he lacked Grave of Maria, instead having one that was similar to Allen's Cross. In addition, the method he used to convert Akuma is explained as his grafting parasitic Innocence to them, as is the case with Robin. * Some things Hoshino has stated regarding about Cross in the top 10 characters interview.D.Gray-man: CharaGray! Character Poll Book: ** He regards Allen as his child, and thinks he's "quite cute." ** He loves Allen's dark side, which is why he likes teasing him more and more. ** He got involved with Neah unwillingly, and got saddled with a lot of trouble because of it. ** He is the one closest to the truth, and lives hiding many bitter things. ** A younger Cross will appear in flashbacks when she gets to Neah's back-story, and their connection will be explained. ** Cross is someone who lives and acts on instinct, which makes his facial expressions easy to draw. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Characters Category:Generals